Lee Of Hearts
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Naruto kingdom hearts crossover.What happens when Rock Lee gains the power of the keyblade?Caos will insue.Ducks may get angry.Lee...may flirt with princesses.Can Lee save the worlds from losing heart?It all rests with him...
1. The second keyblade master

I do not own the characters or story line. Also, if I don't say this, my bud will murder me.

THIS IS NOT LEETEN IN ANY WAY! Nejiten is the most awesome pairing. There, now I can live.

It was a normal average day to start in Konaha for Rock Lee. He was doing his daily 800 sit ups by himself when he saw a dark aura coming from the sky." what is that?" Then a big orange ship crash a few feet from him.

_What is this?_ Lee thought. Suddenly, a duck and a dog looking thing popped out of the ship. "Come on Goofy! We have to find the second keyblade master!" "A-Huck! Right Donald!" "Yowch!" As they walked they didn't notice and stepped on Lee's stomach. But he was just still astounded at a talking duck!

"what the? Big duckie."

"the name's Donald! Not Duckie! Now we're busy!"

"Relax Donald! Maybe he can help us!"

"Of course I will! Gai-Sensei says that I should help any animal that is injured because all of them are special!"

Their eyes darted back and forth, Lee scared them just a little bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am Rock Lee! Now what is it you need help with?"

"We need to find a keyblade master! The old one didn't last in the fight…"

"he got captured and now we have to find the next! He threw the keyblade and it led us to this world."

Just as he said that, the keyblade lit up and hovered in front of Lee. "wha wha… what is this?" "It's him it's him!" "Go ahead Lee! Take the key!"

Lee trembled as he griped the handle. As soon as it was in his hand, his clothes changed form youthful spandexnosebleed, to the pumpkin pants and white and blue jacket.

"what happened to my youthful jumpsuit?!"

"Did not see that coming."

"His hair and brows are the same though."

"well? Do I at least look strong?"

They looked at each other, then quickly nodded their heads knowing if they said something else he wouldn't help them find king Mickey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden, a strange creature appeared all around the three.

"what are these things?"

"Heartless!"

"How do we get rid of them?!"

"We fight!"

The word of a fight made a grin appear on Lee's face. Lee loves fights.

"let a veteran of fights handle this! LEAF WHIRLWIND!"

Leaf whirl wind and the keyblade made a potent combo for the heartless.

Lee beat them with just that.

"I LOVE FIGHTS!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up for 5 seconds!" Donald looked worried.

"What is wrong Donald?"

"The heartless found us. They want this world now!"

"They can not destroy my world! I keep my stuff and the people I know here!"

"Relax Lee! We can get um outta here! Your world will be-" Goofy's sentence got cut short to Lee's shadow growing big.

"What is that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darkside, your Darkside."

"So, I kick it's butt?"

"That's basically the plan"

Lee stood in a true fighter's stance with the keyblade at hand. Ready to go to battle with it. _Darkness can never win. That is what Gai-Sensei said._

Lee struggled valiantly, but he just didn't have the right skills to fight it.

"Lee! We have to go!"

"No! I must defeat it!"

"Lee! You'll be killed!"

"But…But…"

"No buts! We have to go! We have to keep you safe!"

Lee resisted, but goofy and Donald managed to take him down and drag him to the ship.

"KONAHA! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY VILLAGE! SAKURA!!"

"We can save it Lee, it may be destroyed, but once we defeat the heartless it'll come back! You can trust us Lee!" As hard as Goofy tried, he couldn't put a smile on little Lee's face.

"Listen Lee, it maybe bad now. But you have to be brave now! Our ship runs on smiles. So please give a smile so we can work to bring it back."

Lee gave Donald and Goofy a look like Gaara's, stared at the Keyblade, then gave the biggest goofiest grin he's ever given.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha" Donald and Goofy broke down with laughter in the ship.

"Alright! If I want to save Konaha and my friends, I must train in other worlds! Then when I return…I WILL FINALLY BEAT NEJI!!!!"

"14 year olds."

"What about um Donald?"

"They're nut jobs."

"So, were are we off to first?"

"Travers town to defeat the guard armor. That's where Sora was taken, I don't think they beat it. So we have to."

"Alright! Yosh! To Travers town!"

"RIGHT!"

Just as they were taking off, Lee's world was swallowed in darkness. And a stone appeared in Lee's lap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen in Travers town? Did anyone escape from Konaha too? What is this stone? What do you think will happen?


	2. The travers curse part 1

Yay! Next chapter! I still don't own the characters or anything…

Well, in sort, Lee got the keyblade and is headed to traverse town.

Also, this may help you on the video game…Who do you feel worse for? Donald or Lee? Also, you may notice, after I type in spandexnosebleedI always type nose bleed, cause spandex on Rock Lee…heh heh heh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"are we there yet? There is no breathing room in here!"

"We'll be there when we get there! Don't make me turn this ship around to the dark empty space where your world used to be!"

"snivelYour mean!"

"See what cha did Donald! Now he's crying!"

"I'm not crying! I'm just extremely sad and have water coming out of my eyes!"

Donald smacked his face._ Great, two idiots to deal with._

They got to traverse town and could see the guard armor turning citizens into heartless. "look Lee, if you want to be strong we have to teach you magic!"

"But I can not do gen or ninjutsu!"

"It's not jutsu! It's using cool special powers!"

"Yes, that is what those-"

"SHUT IT AND DO WHAT I SAY LEE!"

"Jeeze Donald, you do not have to yell and wake everyone up!"

Donald did his signature scream that I can't spell for the life of me, and started to teach Lee magic. This will go as well as Naruto eating vegetables by choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All you have to do is move the keyblade like this and say fire, then it should-YOWCH!!!" More of Donald's scream as Lee accidentally lit Donald's tail on fire.

"I got it Donald!" Goofy threw a bucket of water on him, Donald walked off mumbling to himself.

"I did bad."

"No Lee! Donald may not show it, but he's proud you got it on your first try!"

"Well, I should apologize anyways."

Lee found Donald with a weird guy. "Who are you?"

"Name's Leon. So you're the kid with the keyblade, your no better then the other kid."

"I am great! I am a tai jutsu expert!"

"Listen bushy bro-"

"ONLY NARUTO CAN CALL ME THAT!!! But he's not with us anymore. The darkness got him!"

"Relax kid. I heard you got fire on your first try. Good going."

"Lee's a natural!" Donald said this with pride.

"We should head off to beat the guard armor now." Donald and Lee nodded, then they turned out to fight. But not before Lee noticed a weird blue scribble on the ground.

"What is this?"

"That's a trinity, three partners can use it and stuff happens."

"Who said that!?"

"Oops. We forgot to introduce you to Jiminy! This is Jiminy cricket! He's recording the adventure!"

"Please to make you acquaintance Rock Lee!"

"Charmed to meet you as well."

"Quite"

RANDOM POLITENESS!

"Hey! Guard armor! We challenge you again!"

The creepy armor thing turned towards our heroes in a stare off. Till, Lee got bored. "That's it! I am bored! Let us just start this fight already!"

The guard armor tried to grab lee, but lee jumped and delivered the beginning blow!

"Why won't it go down!" Donald struggled to say while firing spell after spell.

Lee thought for a minute. _Everything has a weak point, what is it's weakness? What…What…Wait!_

"I got it! Look! We can not attack it's head! Everything is a weak point! But it takes a combined effort to beat it! See? It's arm is gone because we all hit it it and made it disappear! We just have to do that with every-"

"We get it! But this long explanation is boring Lee! Let's just do it!"

With Lee's plan, the guard armor came down and Leon took them back to his house for rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well, your better then you look kid."

"Yes, I was thinking I must win to save my friends, especially Sakura."

"Your girlfriend?"

"I wish…Hey! Maybe they got away! At least a few! And are on other worlds!"

"Could be kid."

_Or maybe my true love is on a different world. A world I can save and she will love me in return! Maybe…Just maybe…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Where is the next destination for our heroes? Who knows but me and them! And will Lee find his friends? I hope so…Or maybe he will find a new love…


	3. The Queen of heartless

Another chapter with no sign of owning anything yet. Lee's getting ready to fight anew with Donald and Goofy. Let's hope nothing- BOOM!- explodes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee, Donald, and Goofy were walking to the front of Travers to leave for there first destination. Lee is brimming with excitement.

"I am brimming with excitement!" I just said that…

"Well where are we headed to first?" Donald pulled out a map and studied it.

"Can I look at the map?"

"No! Now be quiet and look like a powerpuff."

"Hmp!" Lee pouted as Donald read the map of where they were headed._ I am not a girl. He is a powerpuff._

"Here we go! There's a world right here!"

"And it is?"

"I have no idea, all I know is that it's a world."

"Good enough for me. How about you Goofy?"

"A-hyuck Gash, that sounds great! Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…"

"….Well?"

"Well what?"

"Complain that were taking too long."

"No, you will just yell at me. I learned my lesson thank you very much."

Lee continued being pouty till they…semi landed…More like crash into the side of a hole, fell out, and crashed at the bottom of the hole.

"My head is bleeding"

"No time for your bleeding head Lee! Let's go try and find King Mickey and get the heartless outta here!"

"Who's King Mickey?"_ uh oh…_

"Well?"

"No one! Just a friend we're looking for!"

"…Ok" Lee looked at them cautiously, then walked down the hall as Donald and Goofy let out a sigh of relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon found themselves in a small room with a table in the way. "where do we go from here? The only door is so small only a hamster could get through."

"A rabbit!"

"A BUNNY!" A white rabbit, that was much too small for a rabbit, bounced through the door. It shut behind as they heard faintly, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

"Hey! The bunny rhymed!"

"It's a rabbit! Not a bunny Lee! And How did it get so small?"

"What's with all the ruckus up there?"

"Hmm?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Th… The door talked! Doors do not talk!...Do doors talk? I never really paid attention… I will now make sure doors do not talk before I open them!" Lee struck a cool pose. And Donald smacked the back of his head with his magic's staff.

"Garsh, Mr. Door? How do we get trough ya?"

"Drink the potion on the table." Then…the door fell asleep…again.

"What a lazy door. Now about those drinks…"

They saw two potions on the table. "which do I pick? The two colors make green… Yellow!" The took sips of Yellow and they all shrunk. "Tiny man!"

"Shut up Lee!...Wake up you door!" The door did nothing and as Donald tried desperately to wake up the door, Lee found a keyhole near a bookshelf. Being Lee, cute but pretty stupid, put the keyblade into the keyhole and the bookshelf disappeared, and a big hole was left.

"I think I found something!"

"LEE! You're a genius."_ Genius? I rock!_

So our favorite trio walked through the weird hole in the wall that Lee made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found themselves in a garden-like room that turned out, to be a court room. A young girl, looking maybe around Lee's age, was on trail.

"Garsh, I wonder what the girl did."

"well listen and find out!" Lee wasn't paying attention to his friends. He was focused on the girl._ She's so beautiful… Who is she? I will protect her!_

"Alice, you are accused of bringing chaos to the kingdom and making subjects lose heart."

"lose heart?"  
"You don't think?"

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty!"

"GUILTY! YOU HEARD HER!"

"Stop!"

"Lee! You idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Alice is innocent!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Um…Proof?"  
"You have 3 hours to obtain as much proof as you can."

"You heard the Queen! Go Go Go!"

"If you do not return or fail to bring evidence back…OFF WITH ALL OF YOUR HEADS!!"

"Crap. Come on let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our heroes fearing for their life, ran into the forest, only to encounter a gaggle of heartless. In the midst of this, Lee found heartless antenna. "Would this be evidence?" They nodded their head and Lee put it in his rucksack.

"I hate heartless…A LOT!"

"They used to be normal people which is sad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, where are we now?"

"You are in the forest still?"

"Who said that? Did you guys not tell me about someone again!?"

"NO!"

"Ahh, young kids, four pieces to Alice's innocence is about. If you find them all, maybe I can show you a little something Keyblade wielder."

"Umm…Ok?"

They walked a little, beating heartless into little purple blobs along the way. "Hey, maybe I can get a better view from up there!"

"Don't fall."

"I will be ok!" Lee jumped up a few mushrooms and on a tree branch. "Hmm?" He looked into a hole in the tree and fell into it. In the hole, he made it back to the room, only he found more evidence! A really stinky thing. "Yuck. This smells worse then Naruto's breathe!"

He looked around and found his way back to Donald and Goofy. Together they found two more heartless pieces, scratch marks and foot prints!

"Welly well well. You found everything. Watch my finger, fallow it with the keyblade. Then just say blizzard." Lee fallowed and realized he had more magic ability now.

"YES! I AM EVEN BETTER NOW!!! I AM JUST GETTING BETTER! I I I! WHOA!"

Lee fell off the bookshelf where they found the last evidence piece.

"Idiot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Queen of hearts! We have found evidence to prove the sweet beautiful Alice's innocence!" Donald and Goofy looked at Lee weird.

"welly well well. This is a lot of evidence you have here. BRING FORTH MINE!" The queen brought out one box. "we don't have enough time for all the evidence. You may pick one box…after we mix them!" everything was put into boxes and Lee had to make one decision that may or may not prove his new crush's well being.

"Yes!" Lee picked a box with his proof. The queen was dumbfounded. She got so angry, she sent the cards after them and a tower appeared.

"uh oh"

They continually hit the cards until goofy missed a card and made a wheel break. Realizing the tower they put Alice in moved down when the wheel broke, Lee left the cards and went after the tower. He realized it was to protect someone, and decided to released the first gate to help break the tower.

"Is Alice free?"

"She's gone!"

"This is your fault! Go find her!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice? Oh Aaaaaalllllliiiicccceeeeee!"

They soon found themselves at a big table with a picture of a hatter and rabbit.

"Look! A Note! 'have a very merry unbirthday'…What is an unbirthday?"

"It's everyday that isn't your birthday!"

"Well then it's my unbirthday too!"

"Yay for unbirthdays!"

"Hey, how'd we get back here." Donald wondered while the cat came back and said. "the table has a better view."

The second they got on the table, a weird thing popped out of no where like the guard armor.

"We do not have time for this!" Lee pulled of his leg weights and smacked the middle of it…It instantly went down. Donald and Goofy stared in disbelief.

"H…How do you run and jump. Let alone walk."

"I guess I am used to the weight." The door yawned and the keyblade glew and hovered for a moment. Then shot a beam at the door…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to the heroes? Where's Alice? What's with the key? How does Lee walk with those leg weights!? Find out a few answers in the next instant classic adventure of Rock Lee!


	4. Lee, Olympus, and the boxes of doom

Let's see, Oh! New chapter! Yay! Anyways, Don't own anything yadda yadda yadda, Lee's keyblade is shooting a beam at the talking door. Also, things maybe tweaked a bit bit from the game, but the set is exactly the same with a few minor tweaks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee's keyblade shown a light beam at the door. At a keyhole in it's mouth to be accurate. Suddenly a lock sounded. And the key then relaxed.

"…What was that?"

"I…don't know…something weird?"

"Totally." Lee fell on his butt and closed his eyes._ What was that? It was…strange. Gai-Sensei…I wish you were here. You and Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Naruto. My friends…why do I feel like your still here?_

""You alive Lee?"

"Hai, just confuzzled. Have you ever felt like someone was around, even though they are not?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"…no reason. Come on. Alice obviously is not here, the heartless must have taken her. We will just have to go find her. Let us continue on."

"I think something might be wrong with Lee Goofy."

"Garsh, I hope he's alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three piled into the gummie ship,(of course after making sure it didn't break on the way down). And were set off to where they had to go next.

"So, we floating until we find another world?"

"That's the plan for now."

They didn't wait long before coming upon an ancient Greek like world.

"Well?"

"Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE DID NOT CRASH! YOSH!"  
"Yes!"

They were alone in front of a coliseum. With nothing else to do, they walked in.

They went into a small room, There was a big box, and a goat guy.

"Is that a goat man? Or a man goat?"

"I don't know."

"Yo, finally you're here, move that box kid."

He didn't move from looking at the chart he was making. Lee thought me could move the box. So he tried. He went over and pushed as hard as he could. And…And…And…the box didn't move an inch.

"Mother of all delicious curry, how heavy is this to where I can not move it?"

"What do ya mean? You normally move it with no…your not hurc. Who are ya?"

"I am Rock Lee, this is Donald and Goofy."

"A-huck, hi!"

"Hello!"

"Well, you guys gotta leave, we're setting up for the competition. The hero's competition. Heroes only. Get my drift?"

"Hey! We are heroes! We have been saving people and defeating evil! I have even once helped saved a beautiful girl from evil ninjas! And a child from an evil man…even though I got drunk in the midst of that."

"…Being Drunk isn't good Lee."

"It was by accident. It was in my food!"

"Well, whatever. I don't care if you've been drunk! You ain't heroes…but if you want to show me your stuff kid…"

"I accept your challenge! What do I have to do?"

He led Lee alone to the battle ring and set up boxes.

"Destroy the boxes within a minute."

"Simple!"

Lee finished this with no problems. "heh, boxes. That the best you got. Goat guy?"

""You best not get cocky kid! You have to destroy even more boxes now. Still within a minute!"

"EASY!"…"NOT SO EASY!"

"wanna try again?"

"I will not give up!"

Lee knew how to beat the evil boxes this time! He did with a second to spare.

"Not so bad. Not good, but not bad."

"Hmp, stupid boxes. They are unyouthful."

"Shut it with youth kid."

"so, are we in it now?"

"No, your still not heroes!"

"What! Let me at that little shrimp! I will use him as bait for heartless! Let me go!" Donald and Goofy dragged Lee off and out away from the goat man.Or man goat. Which ever it is…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Goat ting, says I am not a hero. He is no hero either."

"Yup, that shrimp Phil is such a pain in the butt isn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"I believe you're a hero, and this is a hero's competition. So it's only natural that you and your ban of merry talking animals is in it. Right?"

"Yeah!"  
"Here ya go. Three passes."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey Donald, who was that?"

"I don't know, but anyone with fire for hair can't be good news."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Phil! Read it and weep! Passes."

"What the? Where did you…Oh forget it. I just hope your ready to fight!"

"I am always ready to fight!"

1!"Heartless? They are our opponents?"

"that's not right!" None the less, wondering why heartless were in a heroes competition, they beat them till nothing was left. But little did our cute Lee and his friends know, something twice as evil was lurking in the shadows…

"So, you see that Lee kid? You have to kill him cloud."

"I was paid to kill Hercules in this arena, not some dumb looking kid."

"Well, things change and ya have to get rid of him too."

"…"

"So, are we the heroes yet?"

"Nah, your next opponent is your last before Herc. Cloud, watch him kid."

"Well, surprised a runt like you could get this far. Those brows must get in the way of your sight sometimes huh?"

"You better watch the jokes!"

Lee charged foreward…

-NO NO NO NO!- This next part is way to bloody and violent to type. To save you from years of horrible nightmarish heck. We will skip this part.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to give it kid?"

Lee coughed a little blood, his opponent was all talk. He was just as beaten down as Lee. "NEVER! A true hero never gives up! And-" CRASH! A giant three headed dog hurled through the arena. Barly being held back by a red headed man. "RUN!" Lee freaked was shaking but couldn't leave him to fight this by himself. "NO! I have to help. A shinobi never leaves a comrade…are you on goat man's side?"

"Phil? Yes!"

"Then I have to help. Gai-Sensei would never let me leave you! It is unyouthful and I want my training suit back!"

"You mean the spandex(nosebleed)?"

"No! It is not spandex(nosebleed)!" It is so spandex(nosebleed).

Lee fought as hard as he could while helping his friends. He had to win and ignored Phil telling him to stop. He would never give up again after Darkside. He suddenly felt really mad after remembering this, he felt like every muscle on his well tone-…uhh, sorry, fan girling a little bit there. Umm, he felt power and lunged at the Cerberus. Striking the keyblade through it's middle head, with Hercules simultaneously smashing the left one. With two heads dead, the last one growled and slipped into a sleep it will never awaken from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kid! Your bteer then I thought! Your as good as Herc!"

"Yeah Lee, your going to be a great hero."

"It was nothing! I just remembered Sakura…I miss her…" Lee looked depressed for a second, But came back up with a big Goofy Lee grin. "it is nothing to cry about now! I have to much else to worry about! Ha ha ha!" Everyone laughed, but on the inside Lee was beginning to know how Gaara(nosebleed)Feels…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three said good bye and Lee's Keyblade shined a light through another keyhole. They all piled into the gummie ship, everything was fine…until….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh, what is happening in the ship? A heartless attack? Or something much worse!


End file.
